En Algún Otro Tiempo
by JaviSuzumiya
Summary: Tras intentar regresar a su línea del tiempo, Trunks y Mai aterrizan en un lugar desconocido. Una ciudad exclusivamente hecha para patrulleros del tiempo, la cual está dirigida por... ¿Una Kaioshin del tiempo?


Fanfic elaborado como parte del reto de la página de Facebook: **"Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"**

Reto: **Escribe un One-Shot de Trunks y Mai ubicado en la ciudad Tokitoki**.

Para las personas que no lo sepan, la ciudad Tokitoki es uno de los sitios en donde toma lugar la historia del videojuego _**Dragon Ball Xenoverse**_. La historia de este videojuego no es parte del canon oficial de Dragon Ball, pero este fic está escrito con el propósito de hacer una conexión entre los eventos finales de la saga de Zamasu en Dragon Ball Súper y el inicio de la trama de dicho videojuego, dándole sentido al hecho de porque Trunks del futuro se encuentra en Tokitoki.

 **¡Atención! Los hechos narrados en este fanfic contienen suficientes spoilers de la saga de Zamasu como para echártela a perder, por lo que sí aún no has terminado de ver dicha saga, te recomiendo hacerlo antes de leer esto. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

 **Dragón Ball** Es una obra licenciada y animada por **Toei Animation Inc.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del mangaka japonés: **Akira Toriyama**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Dragon Ball Súper One-shot Fanfic**

 **"En Algún Otro Tiempo"**

La máquina del tiempo desapareció por medio de un halo de luz, siendo los gestos de despedida y los rostros alegres de todos sus amigos y familiares de otro tiempo lo último que Trunks había alcanzado a apreciar, justo antes de que el aparato se adentrara en ese corredor místico y multicolor que representaba la conexión directa entre una línea del tiempo y la otra. De repente, Trunks se sintió apoderado por una fibrosa melancolía, la cual hizo que su espíritu se quebrantara una vez más. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y un nuevo conjunto de lágrimas brotaron desde el interior de las cuencas de sus ojos. Sin embargo, su acompañante no iba a permitir que el joven sufriera solo y en silencio, por lo que no dudó en colocar la mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Trunks para dirigirle unas palabras de ánimo.

—Trunks... —Dijo Mai, con voz serena y una sonrisa en el rostro—. Está bien... Ya todo está bien. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que te dije luego de volver a reunirnos luego de tu primer viaje? Un chico no debería llorar de ese modo.

—Sí... —Se secó las lágrimas apenas habían comenzado a salir para que de esta forma, recobrara a tiempo la compostura—. Tienes razón, lo siento mucho. ¡Es solo que...! De repente, me vino a la mente el recuerdo de Gohan... Y de los últimos momentos que compartimos.

—Sé cómo te sientes... Nunca es fácil superar la muerte de un ser amado... De un maestro... Pero ahora ya no debes preocuparte por nada. —Trunks levantó la cabeza para mirar a Mai directamente a los ojos—. En donde quiera que él se encuentre; estoy segura de que Gohan está muy orgulloso de ti. Todos lo estamos. Yo lo estoy.

—Mai...

—Te has vuelto un chico muy fuerte.

—Pero no lo suficientemente fuerte... Lo veas por donde lo veas, Zamasu ganó al final. Cumplió con su objetivo de aniquilar a toda la raza humana... Aunque nosotros volvamos a un punto en la historia en dónde Zamasu jamás atacó la tierra, todas las personas que juramos proteger no serán las mismas. Será otra línea temporal... En otra dimensión. Yajirobe... Maki... Mi madre... Todos serán completamente distintos a los que alguna vez conocimos. Me pregunto qué pasará ahora que regresemos al futuro y que nos encontremos con nosotros mismos... —Sus ánimos volvieron a decaer, hasta que Mai volvió a tomar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Trunks... No debes dejarte vencer de esa forma. ¡Zamasu no ha triunfado! Te recuerdo que yo aún estoy aquí... De hecho, de no ser por ti, yo hubiera muerto en múltiples ocasiones. Pero sigo viva... Y todo gracias a ti.

—Lo sé, Mai. Y es por eso mismo... —Colocó su mano sobre la de ella—. Que no te defraudaré... Nunca más... A partir de este momento y por el resto de mi vida... ¡Yo te protegeré!

Mai tardó un poco en comprender dichas palabras, pero en cuanto lo hizo, sus mejillas se tornaron irremediablemente de un color rojizo intenso.

—¿P...? ¿Por qué se te ocurre decir esa clase de cosas tan disparatadas en un momento como este...? —Mai agitó rápidamente los brazos y las manos, dándole pequeños y seriados golpecitos a Trunks en su espalda como una señal de lo avergonzada que se sentía por haber escuchado una proposición de esa clase. Por su parte, Trunks trató de cubrirse vagamente, sin dejar de reflejar una mueca divertida en su rostro—. ¡Eso suena como una propuesta de matrimonio...! Creo que te estás tomando las cosas con demasiada seriedad.

—Mai, no es para tanto. No lo dije con ese sentido...

—Pero no estoy molesta... A decir verdad... —Sus mejillas enrojecieron—. No me parece una idea tan descabellada... —Suspiró, antes de volver a esbozar una nueva y leve sonrisa, atrayendo la inmediata atención de Trunks—. Ahora que lo pienso, nosotros dos fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes de nuestra línea temporal. Es por eso que debemos permanecer juntos y apoyarnos mutuamente a partir de ahora. Todo este tiempo, mí cabeza se había mantenido tan ocupada en buscar la manera de ayudar a otros a sobrevivir, que nunca llegué a imaginar realmente en qué es lo que haría después, sí toda esta locura llegara a terminar. Y ahora que finalmente Zamasu está muerto... —Dejó escapar una ligera risilla—. Es un poco aterrador pensar en qué es lo que pasará a continuación... No sé qué es lo que nos deparará el futuro... Pero sí hay algo de lo que puedo estar segura, es que ambos hacemos un buen equipo... Y para serte sincera, no me gustaría que ninguno de los dos tomáramos caminos diferentes... ¿Lo entiendes...?

—Mai... —Los ojos del chico peli azul se iluminaron con la intensidad de un par de farolas en una callejuela oscura—. Lo entiendo... —Apretó la mano de Mai, quien a su vez, agradecida, le devolvió el gesto—. ¿Sabes, Mai...? Cuando regresé al pasado la primera vez para pedir la ayuda del señor Goku y de mi padre, pensé que sería una buena idea hacerle una visita sorpresa a Gohan. Como era de esperarse, él ahora lleva un estilo de vida completamente diferente al que una vez llevó el Gohan de nuestra línea de tiempo. Me sentí feliz por él. Pudo cumplir su sueño de convertirse en un gran investigador, pero lo que más me sorprendió de todo, fue el hecho de haber contraído matrimonio y de haber procreado a una bella hija. Y por breves momentos, sentí envidia de él... Así que comencé a imaginarme un sin fin de posibilidades acerca de cómo sería nuestra vida sí Zamasu jamás hubiera atacado... En mi mente, nos imaginé a ambos, cenando en compañía de mi madre... Éramos felices... Tu y yo... Juntos...

—Trunks... Yo...

Mai se acomodó el cabello, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. Estaba a punto de dar su opinión, cuando Trunks la interrumpió.

—Mai... Hay algo que había querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo... Mai... Yo... Yo te...

Lamentablemente para Trunks sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en el fondo de su garganta, ya que de manera repentina, la máquina del tiempo comenzó a sacudirse violentamente de un lado hacia el otro. Acto seguido, algunos de los controles en el tablero parpadearon simultáneamente, emitiendo una luz de color rojo que indicaba peligro inminente.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Mai preguntó, asustada.

—No lo sé. —Trunks respondió, intentando averiguar qué estaba sucediendo al mirar la consola y descubrir que de algún modo inexplicable, todos los botones se encontraban inutilizables—. No entiendo qué es lo que le ocurre a la máquina... Nada funciona... —Dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla principal colocada sobre el tablero, percatándose de que las coordenadas previamente fijadas habían cambiado y ahora estaban apuntando hacia un lugar completamente desconocido—. No lo entiendo... Es como sí la máquina quisiera llevarnos a otro sitio por su propia cuenta... A no ser qué...

—¿A no ser qué...?

—A no ser qué alguien haya tomado el control de la máquina desde un lugar remoto...

—¿Es eso posible...? —Mai hizo otra pregunta, usando sus brazos y toda su fuerza para aferrarse al cuerpo de Trunks, para así evitar golpearse contra la cúpula de cristal de la máquina a causa de la tremenda sacudida—. ¿Crees que pueda tratarse de Zamasu?

—No lo sé... Desde aquí no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo... Lo único que nos queda ahora es esperar y descubrir hacia dónde nos dirigimos... No importa lo que pase, estoy listo para pelear...

—Yo también... —Dijo Mai—. Estamos juntos en esto... No voy a dejarte solo.

—Mai...

En ese momento, la máquina del tiempo fue víctima una segunda sacudida, una todavía más intensa que la primera, provocando que el poder sujetarse resultara en algo casi imposible de conseguir. Entonces, la luz al final del conducto que representaba la conexión entre el pasado y el futuro; comenzó a brillar con más intensidad, indicándoles tanto a Trunks, como a Mai, que estaban a punto de llegar a su nuevo, incierto y desconocido destino. Al final, la estabilidad del aparato regresó a la normalidad, justo al momento de aparecer y revelar el nuevo panorama ante los desconcertados ojos de ambos jóvenes.

—Pero... ¿Qué es este lugar...? —Trunks se preguntó, contemplando aquello que parecía ser una pequeña ciudad y fronteras circulares, en la cual se podían apreciar un gran número de casas y edificios. Además, en el centro de la misma, podía observarse un gigantesco reloj de arena rodeado por tres gigantescos engranes que rotaban al compás.

No hubo más tiempo para formular más teorías, ya que la máquina del tiempo descendió en vertical a una velocidad descomunal, la cual disminuyó drásticamente al estar a tan solo unos cuantos metros del suelo. Luego de aterrizar, la cabina se abrió, dejando ver a Trunks y a Mai severamente afectados por el intenso viaje.

—Mai... ¿Estás bien? —Trunks preguntó, sujetándose la cabeza.

—Sí... Eso creo... —Respondió, a pesar de la enorme jaqueca—. ¿Dónde estamos...?

—No lo sé... —Trunks prosiguió, echando un vistazo rápido al lugar, el cual se encontraba conformado por una pista de aterrizaje, lugar dónde se encontraban varias naves en forma de capsula con un diseño muy similar al de la máquina del tiempo que Bulma había construido. La pista se hallaba anexa a una plataforma sobre la cual se podía apreciar una gigantesca estatua de Mr. Satán hecha completamente de oro, seguida por un cuarteto de túneles, los cuales conducían directamente hacia lo que parecía ser una segunda plataforma de dimensiones aún mayores. Pero sin duda alguna, lo más sorprendente era el gigantesco cuerpo de dragón con forma de serpiente que rodeaba y envolvía la ciudad entera—. ¡Vamos!

Mai asintió con la cabeza y ambos bajaron del aparato de un brinco para analizar mejor la perspectiva de este nuevo mundo al cual habían llegado.

—No entiendo... —Dijo Mai—. ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Quién nos trajo aquí? No hay nadie en los alrededores... Siento el mismo panorama desolador que había en la tierra luego de que Zamasu atacara...

—No siento ninguna clase de ki maligno en los alrededores. Esto sin duda es muy sospechoso... ¡Vayamos a investigar, Mai!

Ambos jóvenes pretendieron aventurarse hacia lo extraño, aún sin saber qué era lo que les aguardaba más allá de aquella frontera que representaban los cuatro túneles. Sin embargo, cuando Trunks intentó dar el primer paso, este sintió claramente como algo se posaba sobre su cabeza, algo de mediano tamaño, con plumas blancas y amarillas y una gran barba que caía desde lo alto del cabello de Trunks sin permitirle ver nada en absoluto.

—Mai... ¿Podrías decirme qué es esto...? —Trunks exigió respuestas, sintiéndose irremediablemente incómodo por la situación.

—Parece que tienes... —Arqueó las cejas—. Un ave en la cabeza... —Se dirigió hacia el animal, logrando acariciar su cabeza—. Es muy linda. ¿De dónde habrá salido?

—Esa no es un ave cualquiera. Su nombre es Tokitoki y yo estoy al cuidado de ella. —Dijo una tercera voz.

Trunks y Mai se alarmaron, de modo que dirigieron su atención hacia la ubicación de esta tercera persona, descubriendo que a pocos pasos de ellos, sobre la base del último escalón que conducía hacia las pistas de aterrizaje, se encontraba una chica de baja estatura, tez color malva, orejas puntiagudas, cabello rosa hasta los hombros, vestida con una camiseta sin mangas, y por encima el ya típico atuendo que de manera común, siempre suelen portar los Kaioshin.

—Y... ¿Quién eres tú, niña? —Trunks se animó a averiguar su identidad.

—¿Niña? —La chica se mostró molesta, quién inmediatamente procedió a amenazarlo amistosamente con el puño—. ¿A quién le dices niña, bruto? ¡Pero qué falta de educación! Me sorprende que después de todo lo que han pasado no sepan quién soy yo. Aunque considerando lo despistado que es el Kaioshin de su universo no debería de extrañarme... Mi nombre es Chronoa, pero pueden llamarme simplemente _La Kaioshin del Tiempo_.

—La... ¿Kaioshin del Tiempo...? —Trunks y Mai dudaron a la vez.

—¡Es correcto! Yo soy _La Kaioshin del Tiempo_ del universo 7.

—¡Qué descortés de nuestra parte...! Te rogamos que aceptes nuestras disculpas. —Dijo Mai, tirando del atuendo de Trunks para obligarlo a realizar una reverencia en sincronía con ella—. ¡Agáchate, tonto! Estamos ante una diosa.

—Está bien. No tienen porqué disculparse. Tú debes ser Mai y este atractivo chico debe ser Trunks. ¿Es correcto?

—Es correcto. —Aseguró Mai, quien procedió a soltar a Trunks.

—Aguarda un momento, por favor... —Trunks fue el siguiente en hablar—. ¿Kaioshin del Tiempo? Nunca nadie mencionó nada acerca de la existencia de una Kaioshin del Tiempo.

—¡Eso es porque el Kaioshin del universo 7 es un idiota y un completo inútil que jamás hace bien su trabajo! —Se llevó las manos a la cintura, fúrica—. Al señor importante suele olvidársele que yo tengo un rango más alto e importante que el de él. Su trabajo era hacerles llegar mi comunicado, pero por lo visto tendré que hacerlo todo yo misma. Aunque basta ya de charla. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Primero lo primero. Síganme por aquí. Hay algo que debo mostrarles.

—¡Espere, Kaioshin del Tiempo...! —Trunks trató de detenerla—. ¿Fue usted quién nos trajo a este lugar?

—Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones más tarde. Por ahora, lo más importante es darles un pequeño tour por el lugar. No se demoren.

La Kaioshin del Tiempo avanzó y descendió por los escalones para dirigirse hacia uno de los cuatro túneles que conectaban las áreas ante las miradas de desconcierto de Trunks y de Mai, quienes no tuvieron otro remedio que seguirla, ya que solo así obtendrían las respuestas necesarias que los llevarían a conocer el motivo por el cual se encontraban en ese lugar tan raro.

—¡Bienvenidos a ciudad Tokitoki! —Exclamó La Kaioshin del Tiempo apenas llegaron a la siguiente sección. Una plancha amplia de terreno en la cual se podían contemplar un par de recintos de forma circular que servían como un par de recepciones y que eran atendidas por un conjunto de robots pequeños de forma esférica—. Esta es la sala de misiones y entrenamiento. En este lugar, los patrulleros se encargarán de cumplir misiones menores y dónde llevarán a cabo sus sesiones de entrenamiento con simuladores virtuales y controlados bajo un espacio cerrado y seguro. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Sí... —Dijo Trunks—. De hecho, yo tengo miles de preguntas... Verá...

—¿Ninguna? ¡De acuerdo! Sigamos adelante. —Dijo con pleno entusiasmo con la mirada elevada hacia el cielo al momento de ignorar por completo a Trunks.

—Ni siquiera me escucha... —El joven peli azul suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

A continuación, el trío se localizó frente a una puerta hecha completamente a base de energía, la cual tras atravesarla, tanto Trunks, cómo Mai, tuvieron la sensación de haber sido transportados a otra dimensión. Sin embargo, la nueva sección ante sus ojos se encontraba incorporada por algunos poco edificios de varios pisos de alto que servían principalmente como dormitorios, así como otros más pequeños y de dimensiones circulares que fungían como tiendas completas, las cuales a su vez, también eran atendidas por otro conjunto de aquellos singulares robots.

—Este es el sector industrial. —La Kaioshin prosiguió—. En él, los patrulleros podrán adquirir distintos objetos en las múltiples tiendas por medio de una módica cantidad de zeni, desde objetos para el combate, atuendos, técnicas, e inclusive un lugar para mezclar distintos tipos materiales que consigan a lo largo de sus misiones. Ahora, avancemos a la siguiente y más importante área.

—¡Un momento...! No entiendo qué es lo que quiere decir cuando menciona a los Patrulleros. ¿A qué patrulleros se refiere?

—Estoy segura de que la siguiente área les fascinará también.

—Esto comienza a ser desesperante. —Murmuró Trunks.

—¡Vamos, Trunks! —Dijo Mai, colocando su mano izquierda en el hombro del chico—. Estoy segura que las respuestas vendrán en camino.

—Eso espero...

Luego de cruzar otra puerta más elaborada con energía, el grupo se encontró con otra sección, en la cual sobresalía un gigantesco pedestal rodeado por un pacífico lago de aguas cristalinas.

—Ahora nos encontramos en la plaza del tiempo. Este es el pedestal construido en honor al dragón Shen-Long. En él podremos colocar las siete esferas del dragón y utilizarlas de una manera totalmente segura. El pedestal se encargará de absorber la energía maligna que es acumulada por las mismas esferas cada vez que un deseo es cumplido para evitar... Digamos... Daños colaterales...

—¿Daños colaterales...? —Preguntaron ambos.

—Creación de líneas innecesarias de tiempo... —Una pequeña gota de sudor cayó desde su frente—. Ahora, continuemos. Sí giran a la izquierda, podrán encontrarse con un corredor anexo. Ese es el nido del tiempo, ahí es donde yo vivo. Les mostraré.

Sin poner objeciones, Trunks y Mai se dejaron guiar hacia el nuevo sector: Un área bastante extensa con forma de cúpula y cubierta de fresco césped. En su interior, podía apreciarse un pequeño lago, así como una pequeña choza de corte esférico y más allá, un edificio alto cuya construcción podía asemejar a la de un templo antiguo.

—Esa de allá es mi casa. —Dijo la Kaioshin, señalando la confortable casa—. Y ese de allá es el verdadero nido del tiempo. En él está albergada toda la historia del universo siete y sus sucesos más importantes en la forma de pergaminos. Como por ejemplo, la feroz batalla que Goku tuvo contra Freezer en Namekusei... Lamentablemente, todos aquellos pergaminos que tenían que ver con la historia de Zamasu fueron destruidos cuando Zeno-sama destruyó esa línea del tiempo.

—Tal vez eso fue lo mejor... —Dijo Trunks escuetamente.

—En fin, ya habrá más tiempo para darles más detalles al respecto. ¡Pero miren nada mas la hora! Ya es hora de comer. Vengan a mi casa y yo les cocinaré algo delicioso.

—Señora Kaioshin del Tiempo, no es por ser descortés, pero Mai y yo tenemos asuntos que atender y...

—¡Vamos! ¡No seas tímido! —Lo jaló de la manga de su chaqueta y lo condujo directamente hacia la diminuta residencia.

Trunks y Mai se ubicaban ahora sentados a la mesa, una cuyo tamaño proporcional era suficiente para albergar a cuatro personas. Ambos con un gran plato de fideos, arroz y bolitas de frijol frente a ellos. A pesar del buen recibimiento, se encontraban reacios a probar, hasta que la Kaioshin del Tiempo, con un delantal colocado sobre su cintura y una flamante sonrisa, los invitó a degustar.

—¡Adelante! ¡Adelante! Pueden comer lo que ustedes gusten.

—Gracias... —Dijo Trunks, sumamente apenado, muriendo por una sola explicación—. En ese caso... ¡Buen provecho!

Mai y Trunks se miraron las caras largas antes de dar el primer mordisco. Sin embargo, al meterse el primer panecillo de frijol a la boca y masticarlo, sintieron como sí algo muerto de hacía varios días esperaba ansioso por escabullirse dentro de su garganta. En consecuencia, Trunks hizo un movimiento involuntario con el codo, el cual provocó que el plato que contenía los panecillos se cayera al suelo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué descuido! —Dijo la Kaioshin, pretendiendo que nada había sucedido—. No tienen por qué preocuparse, enseguida lo recogeré y les traeré más.

En ese momento, Trunks se levantó de la mesa.

—No... Quiero decir... Descuide... No es necesario... A decir verdad... Ya nos tenemos que ir.

—¡No irán a ninguna parte! —El semblante de la Kaioshin cambió por completo hacia uno mucho más agresivo. Entonces, levantó los brazos y con la ayuda de su magia, consiguió inmovilizar completamente a Trunks, hasta dejarlo arrodillado en el suelo.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué es esto...? —Decía, intentando zafarse—. No puedo... Moverme...

—¿Qué le está haciendo a Trunks? —Mai se levantó de la mesa para tratar de ayudarlo. Sin embargo, la Kaioshin desvió su poder para de igual manera, inmovilizar a Mai.

—¡Mai! ¡Exijo una explicación ahora! —Exclamó Trunks, cuando un aura azul y amarilla revistieron su cuerpo en conjunto con una cadena sucesiva de poderosos rayos, indicando que estaba a punto de convertirse en un Súper Sayajin—. ¿Por qué nos ha traído a este lugar? ¿Qué es lo que se propone?

Sin decir una sola palabra, la Kaioshin bajó los brazos, rompiendo el hechizo. A continuación, agachó la cabeza.

—Siento mucho haberme comportado de esta manera... Me disculpo por ello... Pero tenía que asegurarme de que se quedaran en este lugar.

—Creo que había mejores métodos para pedirnos algo así... —Consiguió tranquilizarse, abandonando la idea de desatar una lucha innecesaria—. Creo que nos debe una seria explicación a mí y a Mai.

—De acuerdo... —Tomó asiento, acción que imitaron los dos jóvenes—. Prometo que no habrá más rodeos... —Suspiró—. Trunks... Como sabes, en la noche posterior a tu partida. Wiss-san viajó hacia el futuro para encargarle al Bill-sama del futuro eliminar a Zamasu, antes de que este consiguiera la inmortalidad, y así se hizo... Pero luego, fui convocada a una junta de emergencia, la cual fue solicitada por el Dios de la Destrucción del décimo universo. Él se enteró de todo lo acontecido de manos de Gowasu-sama. Inmediatamente después, mando llamar a Bills-sama, al Kaioshin del séptimo universo y a mí para tratar de esclarecer lo sucedido y darle un severo castigo al responsable de todo... Me refiero a ti, Trunks...

Trunks y Mai se mostraron sorprendidos, pero no dijeron ni una sola palaba, permitiendo que la Kaioshin del Tiempo se expresara libremente.

—En la reunión fueron puestos en evidencia todos los crímenes que has cometido desde que viajaste por primera vez al pasado. Tus crímenes son: Alteración innecesaria de las líneas del tiempo en múltiples ocasiones, creación de anillos recíprocos del tiempo, corromper el alma del futuro Kaioshin del décimo universo, verse involucrado en el asesinato involuntario de doce Kaioshins y doce Dioses de la Destrucción, Completa aniquilación del universo número siete, aprovecharse y recurrir a la manipulación de los poderes de Zeno-sama.

Para Trunks, el hecho de escuchar sus acusaciones era equivalente a recibir una estocada de su propia espada por cada una. No obstante, su silencio permaneció.

—¿Lo entiendes, Trunks? Aunque tú no hayas estado directamente relacionado con algunos de estos crímenes, cabe destacar que todos ellos fueron provocados indirectamente por ti. Sí tú nunca hubieras viajado al pasado para darle esa medicina a Goku, entonces Zamasu jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de saber y obsesionarse con él. Es difícil para mí decir esto, pero... Tú provocaste la aniquilación de toda tu línea temporal.

Las lágrimas del Sayajin no tardaron en hacerse presente.

—Lo entiendo... Y estoy de acuerdo... —Su espíritu se desquebrajó una vez más—. Yo fui el responsable de todo lo malo que ha ocurrido hasta la fecha. Por querer salvar el pasado, terminé arruinando mi propio futuro y el futuro de todos los seres en el universo. —Levantó la cabeza—. Aceptaré la responsabilidad por mis acciones.

—La muerte... —Dijo la Kaioshin, dejando paralizada a Mai.

—¡No! —La chica se levantó de la silla—. No pueden hacerle esto a Trunks... Debe de haber otra manera.

—Lo lamento, Mai... —Chronoa se mostró triste—. Pero el Dios Destructor del décimo universo fue muy específico en su petición... Cabe destacar que él no es tan generoso como podría llegar a serlo Bills-sama y dijo que de no actuar inmediatamente, tomaría medidas drásticas. Es por eso que para evitar un conflicto entre los universos siete y diez, accedimos a cumplir con su petición...

—No... —El corazón de Mai comenzó a dolerle, de modo que se dirigió hacia Trunks para abrazarlo fuertemente—. No puedo permitir que hagan esto...

—Mai... —La apartó levemente, para poder levantarse y mirarla hacia los ojos—. Está bien... No quiero que por mi culpa se desate una guerra entre dos universos que seguramente terminaría con la vida de incontables seres inocentes...

—Pero...

—No pasa nada... —Le secó las lágrimas—. Moriré sabiendo que al menos pude pasar mis últimos momentos contigo...

—Trunks...

Acto seguido, Trunks y Mai se dieron un fuerte abrazo, siendo este un abrazo con un significado realmente especial, ya que sabían que dentro de muy poco tiempo llegaría la despedida final. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Trunks cruzó la mirada con la Kaioshin del Tiempo, percatándose de que su rostro se encontraba sonrojado, sin contar que sus ojos parecían haberse convertido en un par de enormes corazones.

—¿Por qué tiene esa cara? —Trunks preguntó, sintiéndose incómodo por la reacción de la diosa.

—Ustedes dos se ven tan románticos. —Se llevó las manos a las mejillas, cerró los ojos y comenzó a fantasear—. Ojala algún día pudiera tener un romance tan puro y sincero como el de ustedes.

—¿Romance? ¡Espere un momento...! Creo que está un poco confundida... —Trunks salió a la defensiva, seguida de Mai.

—Verá... Nosotros...

—Tranquilos, par de tortolos. —Una mueca de satisfacción plena se dibujó en su rostro—. No me llaman la Kaioshin con más influencia en todo el universo por nada.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Preguntó Mai.

—Lo crean o no, pude renegociar la sentencia de Trunks... A cambio de perdonarte la vida, tuve que entregarle al Dios de la Destrucción de décimo universo una foto mía en traje de baño.

Trunks y Mai se fueron de espaldas.

—¿Soy increíble, no lo creen? —Comenzó a carcajearse, llena de soberbia.

—No sé si increíble debería ser la palabra más indicada... —Comentó Trunks—. ¿Es que acaso la mayoría de los dioses más importantes son unos pervertidos?

—¿O acaso prefieres morir? —La Kaioshin se mostró indignada, entonces, torció la boca—. Aunque... Aun hay una condición más que debemos cumplir.

—¿Condición? —Ambos jóvenes preguntaron.

—El Dios Destructor del décimo universo me pidió que creara una patrulla capaz de supervisar todos los acontecimientos en la historia y las líneas temporales para que estas no puedan volver a cambiarse. Y tú serás el primero de ellos, Trunks. Aunque... Lamentablemente, Mai no podrá quedarse en este lugar...

—¿Qué...? ¿Por qué no...? —Fue ahora el corazón de Trunks el que sufrió de un vuelco.

—El Dios Destructor fue muy claro... Este lugar sería única y exclusivamente para albergar a todos aquellos seres capaces de manipular el Ki... Él se vio lo bastante generoso al perdonarte la vida. Es por eso que a partir de este día, tu sentencia será la de supervisar las líneas del tiempo y conseguir a nuevos y poderosos reclutas que puedan ser de ayuda para la patrulla. ¡Diez años...! Serán diez años los que tendrás que estar a cargo de este puesto. Después de ese tiempo... Serás libre... En cuanto a ti, Mai... —Se dirigió hacia la chica—. Tú puedes dirigirte libremente hacia la línea del tiempo a la que tenías pensado ir... Aunque... Voy a pedirte que no intentes interactuar con el Trunks, ni con tu semejante del futuro, o cualquier otro conocido de ellos. No podemos darnos el lujo de que las líneas del tiempo vuelvan a descomponerse al haber dos de ustedes en esa línea temporal. Eso es todo... Lo dejaré a solas por unos momentos para despedirse.

La Kaioshin del Tiempo salió de la habitación, dejando a Trunks y a Mai a solas... Un silencio muy incomodo reinó entre ambos, pero al final fue Trunks el primero en animarse a alzar la voz.

—Mai... Yo...

—Descuida, Trunks... —Giró medio cuerpo y lo miró a los ojos, mostrándole una flamante sonrisa—. Yo te esperaré... Yo... Voy a esperarte... No importa el tiempo que sea necesario... Una vez que hayas cumplido con tu deber aquí... Yo te recibiré con los brazos abiertos.

—Mai... —Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse, pero en esta ocasión, sus lágrimas tenían otro significado, ya que ahora tenía la confianza y la seguridad de que Mai lo estaría esperando al cumplir con su condena. En otra línea, en otro tiempo—. Gracias... Gracias... —Se abrazaron una vez más, dando paso a que sus sentimientos florecieran y se dieran cuenta de que eran un complemento el uno del otro.

Pocas horas después, Trunks, Mai y la Kaioshin del Tiempo se encontraban ya en la pista de aterrizaje, lugar donde la máquina del tiempo se encontraba ya lista y con el combustible necesario para que Mai la abordara y así se dirigiera a la nueva línea del tiempo para así comenzar con su nueva vida. Una vida lejos de la guerra y de la amenaza de seres como Zamasu.

—Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que harás cuando llegues a la tierra?

—Trataré de buscar a Pilaf y a Shu. Ellos murieron a causa del ataque de Zamasu. Así que en la línea a la que me dirijo aun deberían estar vivos. Es posible que esos dos aun tengan la idea de dominar al mundo, pero yo los haré entrar en razón. Luego tal vez trate de abrir un taller de compostura y personalización de armas y robots en algún poblado cercano a la capital del oeste. Soy muy buena reparando ese tipo de cosas.

—Eso suena muy bien... —Dijo Trunks, mostrándose alegre y conforme por los planes de Mai.

—Por cierto, te queda muy bien ese nuevo atuendo. —Confesó Mai, mirando de arriba hacia abajo las nuevas ropas de Trunks, las cuales consistían en un moderno abrigo de piel con forro afelpado en el área del cuello.

—Yo misma lo diseñé. —La Kaioshin se adjudicó la hazaña—. Además, también pude reparar su espada, para que pueda seguir cortando malhechores a la mitad.

El trío rió a riendas sueltas, como si Trunks, Mai y la Kaioshin del Tiempo se conocieran de toda la vida. En contraparte, el gracioso momento fue inevitablemente interrumpido por la ya previamente anunciada hora de decir adiós.

—Mai... —Murmuró Trunks.

—Trunks... —Murmuró Mai, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor... Recuérdalo... Yo... Iré a la tierra a buscarte.

—Lo haré... —La chica la guiñó un ojo—. Ya conoces mi Ki, así que no te será muy difícil localizarme.

—Sí...

Mai dio media vuelta. No obstante, Trunks la llamó una última vez.

—¡Mai! ¡Espera un momento por favor...!

—¿Qué sucede? —Lo miró con curiosidad.

—Con respecto a lo que iba a decirte cuando nos encontrábamos en la máquina del tiempo... Verás... Yo...

Trunks se vio ante la incapacidad de seguir hablando, debido a que Mai había puesto el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre los labios del joven Brief.

—Lo sé, Trunks... —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Lo sé...

En ese momento, Mai se aproximó hacia Trunks, alzándose de puntillas para así alcanzar su rostro y darle un pequeño, pero tierno beso de despedida justo en los labios, el cual fue apreciado y disfrutado plenamente por la Kaioshin del Tiempo, quién sencillamente no podía dejar de babear a causa de la escena.

—Adiós, Trunks... —Dijo Mai, antes de correr hacia la máquina, subir, e introducirse en la cabina para activarla.

Trunks parecía haber perdido la noción de su entorno a causa del beso, que no se percató de la partida de Mai, sino hasta que la máquina se encontraba flotando ya a unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo.

—¡TE ENCONTRARÉ, MAI! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que sus palabras llegaran hasta los oídos de Mai, quién se limitó a sonreír y sin derramar una sola lágrima más—. ¡TE ENCONTRARÉ...!

Al final, la máquina del tiempo desapareció en medio de una lluvia de pequeños brillos de color dorado. La Kaioshin del Tiempo decidió regresar al nido del tiempo por propia su cuenta, optando por dejar a Trunks unos momentos a solas. Trunks decidió permanecer en ese lugar por algunos minutos, pensando únicamente en la promesa que le había hecho a Mai de buscarla una vez que terminara con sus labores de patrullaje y con la esperanza de volver a verse de nuevo. Algún día. En algún otro tiempo.

 **FIN.**

Bueno, es así como llegamos al final. Espero que este fanfic haya sido de su agrado. Sí les nace del corazón pueden dejarme un comentario diciéndome sí les gustó o no. También pueden dejarme un voto o favorito, dependiendo de la plataforma dónde se encuentren leyendo esto, sí en Fanfiction o en Wattpad.

Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de haber leído este One-shot. Espero en un futuro regresar con más fics de esta pareja. ¡Chao!


End file.
